O Ruivo Certo
by Vivis Drecco
Summary: Hermione está destinada a ficar com um ruivo... mas ele tem que ser o ruivo certo...
1. Capitulo 1 Existe algo no ar?

**Não é apenas um Ruivo... **

**É o Ruivo certo!**

**Capitulo 1 – Existe algo no Ar?**

Hermione estava andando com pressa pelos corredores vazios de Hogwarts, já que a maiorias dos alunos ainda estavam dormindo, aproveitando o final de semana, mas ela tinha planos para aproveitar exatamente este silêncio na biblioteca.

Porém acabou esbarrando na dupla, em uma das pessoas mais improvável de estar essa hora acordado.

- desculpe Jorge, não havia lhe visto.

Jorge ficou terrivelmente vermelho ao ver a garota que quase cairá nele ao virar bruscamente, ainda com os braços em torno dela, pensou: "estou frito!".

- tudo bem, Mione, - ele sorriu se afastando da garota que se abaixará para pegar um livro que caíra. – Não está muito cedo para já estar com pressa? Se você não sabe, hoje é sábado o dia mundial de acordar tarde.

Ele piscou para a garota que balançou a cabeça rindo.

- você sempre diz que todos os dias o são Jorge.

O ruivo riu.

- como você pode ter tanta certeza que eu sou o Jorge? Você está enganada sabia? Eu sou o Fred, querida.

A bruxa franziu o rosto e se aproximou um pouco mais do ruivo, olhando atentamente algo no rosto dele, para depois se afastar.

- boa tentativa Jorge, - ela olhou marotamente para o garoto que estava a olhando surpreendido. E olhou na direção do outro corredor acrescentou. – e se Fred pretende sair da sala do professor Moody inteiro deve sair agora, pois ele está vindo.

Dizendo isso Hermione se afastou sorrindo, mas não antes de ouvir do ruivo uma pergunta.

- como você é a única que não se confunde?

- um dia eu te conto.

Jorge a viu se afastar e voltou sua atenção para a porta.

- Fred sai daí agora.

O outro gêmeo saiu e olhou para o irmão que apenas o mandou correr.

- O que aconteceu Jorge?

Porém logo o barulho familiar da perna de pau do professor chegou até ele, que entendeu e rapidamente estava na frente do irmão.

Quando chegaram a uma sala vazia os gêmeos pararam para recuperar o fôlego.

- droga, não consegui achar tudo o que precisávamos Jorge, teremos que voltar outro dia. – Fred segurava três objetos estranhos, na mão.

- está ficando arriscado Fred, hoje, eu não o ouvi se aproximar, se não fosse a Mione.

O irmão ficou parado olhando para o seu gêmeo com a cara séria.

- a Mione? Ela apareceu?

- foi, acho que estava indo para a biblioteca, foi ela que avisou do Moddy.

- então ela sabe? – Fred passou as mãos pelos cabelos ruivos.

- bom ela sabe que estamos aprontando algo, mas quem não sabe disso? Só que ela não sabe o que. Você acha que se ela soubesse íamos sair ilesos?

- claro que não, por isso que temos que ter cuidado, ela ainda não é monitora, mas se ela sonhar com o que andamos aprontando...

Enquanto Fred enumerava o que Hermione faria com eles, Jorge abriu a porta para ver se a barra estava limpa, vendo o corredor vazio saiu puxando o irmão.

- deixa de pensar no pior, vamos para a segunda parte do plano.

**ruivocerto**

Hermione entrou no salão comunal, e viu os dois gêmeos Weasley falando algo em tom baixo com o amigo Lino Jordan, se aproximou sorrateiramente e parou atrás de Jorge. Que assim como o irmão não havia percebido a aproximação dela.

- a única pessoa que devemos temer e tomar muito cuidado é com a Mione, se ela descobrir...

Lino que havia notado a chegada da grifinória tentava fazer Jorge calar a boca, mais ele estava tão absorto nas explicações, que não percebia.

Hermione tocou no ombro de Jorge que deu um pulo.

- Mione? – o bruxo rapidamente recuperou-se e abrindo um sorriso inocente abraçou a melhor amiga do irmão.

- quanto tempo não lhe encontro como está?

Hermione diante de tamanha cara de pau abriu um sorriso.

- você não tem jeito mesmo não é Jorge.

Jorge sorriu.

- o que você quer dizer com isso doce Mione.

Jorge continuava a tentar desconversar e olhou para o irmão em busca de apoio, mas este estava vermelho e calado.

- olha apesar de eu não saber o que vocês andam aprontando, vocês deveriam desistir de seus intentos malucos e se concentrarem nos estudos.

A bruxa estava séria enquanto falava com os dois.

- quem disse que estamos aprontando algo ilegal, Granger. – Jorge ficou sério.

- não é ilegal? – Hermione cruzou os braços. – Tem certeza? Nada sobre as Gemialidades Weasley?

- Bom, não posso dizer que é totalmente dentro das regras rígidas deste estabelecimento de estudo, porém, também está dentro.

Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha.

- estamos no meio de uma pesquisa de vital importância Mione, querida, no futuro você irá dizer: _"eu não acredito que os mandei desistir isto é fabuloso"._

- sei... – ela se virou para Fred. – Tem algo a acrescentar em sua defesa Fred?

Fred gaguejou.

- não ela foi feita perfeitamente pelo meu irmão.

- hummm. – Ela sorriu. – Mas acho que vocês pelo menos podiam ter mais cuidado.

Ela se afastou deixando os três sozinhos.

Lino continuou a conversa.

- não devemos nos preocupar com ela, pois apesar do jeito dela, ela nunca foi um dedo duro, e como ainda não é monitora não pode fazer nada, temos apenas mais uma semana até o fim das aulas.

- certo, depois nos falamos. – Jorge se afastou levando consigo o irmão.

- qual o problema Fred?

- como assim?

- você ficou quieto quando a Mione chegou.

- ah, não consegui pensar em nada para falar na hora. Mas esqueça isso Jorge, tive uma idéia perfeita para pegar o que falta hoje à noite iremos ir até a sala, do professor já que ele estará na prova final do torneio, mas têm que ser rápido que eu quero ver a prova.

- assim que se fala!

**Fim do capitulo Um.**

**Não é apenas um Ruivo... É o Ruivo certo! ® Vivis Drecco © 2007.**


	2. Capitulo 2 O Segredo de Fred

**Capitulo 2 – O Segredo de Fred.**

Fred olhava absorto para a entrada da floresta, mas seus pensamentos não estavam naquela floresta, mas sim muito mais próximo dele. Exatamente sentada a poucos metros de onde ele estava.

Hermione Granger dominava os pensamentos daquele ruivo e o deixava confuso.

Nada na vida de Fred era o que se podia chamar de rotineiro, mas desde que ele vira um pergaminho, escrito com a letra redonda de Hermione há algumas semanas, nada mais era simples, ele simplesmente não podia, mais negar para si mesmo, o monstro que lhe corroia todos os dias: o ciúme.

Ele a olhava sentada ao lado de Harry e Rony e tinha ímpetos de ir até o irmão e socá-lo.

Aquele imbecil do seu irmão mais novo, era seu adversário. E Fred não tinha planos de entregar a garota que mexera com ele, tão facilmente para o irmão.

Ele nem mesmo sabia em qual momento a garota se transformara para ele, se fora, nas ultimas férias, nos últimos dias ou meses...

Mas quando ela estava no mesmo ambiente que ele, a temperatura de seu corpo se elevava, e sua voz saía falha, de repente pela primeira vez na vida se via sem palavras e sem saber o que fazer.

Só sabia que teria que conquistar a senhorita Hermione Granger para o bem de sua sanidade.

Fred pegou o pergaminho que lhe deixara arrasado e o leu pela enésima vez.

Na letra caprichada de Hermione.

"Sra. Hermione Jane Granger Weasley."

E se levantou com raiva ao ouvir a voz de Rony fazendo uma brincadeira estúpida com Hermione.

Na mente de Fred só havia uma frase, aproveite o quanto pode Roninquinho, pois ela vai ser a minha garota.

Jorge apenas observava as ondas de raiva que Fred emanava na direção de Rony e simplesmente compreendeu o que estava acontecendo.

Seu primeiro ímpeto foi ir ate Hermione e dar um beijo nela apenas para matar os dois irmãos presentes de raiva, mas ele ponderou por um segundo que apesar da reação dos dois ser algo que ele queria ver, não valia a pena, pois era muito provável que ele iria morrer antes de poder aproveitar como se deve o momento, ele apenas duvidava quem ia ser mais rápido em matá-lo, Hermione com uma boa maldição, ou Harry. E se por acaso ele conseguisse sobreviver aos dois, era à terceira opção que mais o amedrontava, pois seria uma morte bem na base física da dor.

Então ele resolveu que ia resolver aquele impasse pelo bem de seus planos, afinal um irmão gêmeo lerdo por estar apaixonado pela futura monitora mais brava de hogwarts, iria devastar seus planos elaborados.

Foi quando os olhos de Jorge se encontraram com os de Hermione e ele se levantou correndo o mais rápido que podia.

Tendo em sua mente a certeza absoluta que Hermione podia ler sua mente.

**ruivocerto**

Fred andava pelo dormitório em círculos deixando seu amigo Lino ficar tonto.

- Hei Fred, o que há nessa cabeça para você ficar assim algum problema com nossos futuros investimentos?

Fred que havia parado para ouvir o amigo apenas discordou com a cabeça e voltou a andar.

Lino apenas prendeu o riso, afinal ele havia compreendido.

Fred estava apaixonado, e ele Lino tinha que passar essa informação para uma pessoa que estava muito interessada em saber sobre os movimentos românticos do coração daquele ruivo em especial.

Foi com Lino que Jorge trombou no corredor, mas ambos estavam eufóricos demais com seus próprios pensamentos para perceber que o outro também o estava.

Jorge entrou e trancou a porta do quarto para que ninguém pudesse entrar e estragar sua longa conversa com seu irmão favorito.

Jorge sentou e viu seu irmão caminhar pelo quarto e ponderou na forma mais sutil de iniciar aquela conversa.

- bom eu não tiro seus motivos para estar apaixonado pela Hermione, mas sabe cara é melhor você esquecer a nossa bruxinha favorita e tentar arrumar outra garota.

Fred ouviu a frase do irmão e ficou em silêncio. Enquanto isso Jorge se congratulava pela sutileza exemplar e sorriu, se encostando nos travesseiros, apenas apreciando a cara de espanto, (para não dizer outra coisa) de seu irmão gêmeo mais novo, é ele Jorge era o bom!

Fred demorou alguns minutos para se recuperar do choque, e quando o fez partiu para cima do irmão, que já esperando tal reação o atingiu com um feitiço de corpo preso.

- que bom que você está pronto para me ouvir maninho querido!

Fred que embora estando incapaz de se mexer ainda podia xingar o fez de varias formas para deleite de Jorge. Que realmente se divertia.

- olha, que se você não calar a boca vai ficar difícil o gênio aqui lhe ajudar a ganhar a dama de ferro de Hogwarts.

Fred que já estava sem vocabulário, resolveu calar a boca, mas antes...

- me diga como por Merlin você descobriu isso?

- ah, elementar meu caro Weasley. – Jorge tragou um cachimbo imaginário - cara vermelha, mente fora de órbita, desejos incontroláveis e assassinos, dirigidos a jovens inocentes, falta de habilidade oratória na frente do ser que desperta o sentimento, e tantos outros detalhes, e sem contar que você acabou de me confirmar tentando como eu disse anteriormente atacar um pobre inocente! – ele piscou e para reforçar completou – Eu!

- ok, agora me solta, que ta consolidando para sempre minhas articulações.

Jorge pareceu ponderar seriamente, mas acabou por soltar o irmão, antes que ele conseguisse se soltar por si só. Ia ficar perigoso.

- o que você tem em mente? - Fred perguntou.

O irmão riu.

- primeiro vamos eliminar de forma justa e definitiva todos os oponentes do campo de batalha. – Jorge disse em um tom sério criando uma miniatura de alguns bruxos e uma de Hermione.

Todos os mini bruxos se movimentaram tentando pegar a mini Mione. Que olhava brava para eles e principalmente para Jorge que achou melhor segurar a mini Mione em suas mãos.

- nossa até a mini Mi é bravinha... - Jorge disse não se contendo e rindo, riso não compartilhado com o irmão que agora analisava friamente os oponentes mergulhando de cabeça no tom de guerra dado por seu irmão.

Ele até mesmo criou uma miniatura dele. Um Fred vestido pronto para guerra, por sinal!

- bom perceber que você me compreendeu. – Jorge disse ainda segurando a mini Mi. – agora, escute-me com atenção, vamos elaborar o plano de ataque...

Mas ele foi interrompido por Fred.

- me diga, Jorge da onde você tirou a idéia de que o Malfoy e o Harry também são adversários, quer dizer, o Rony – ele disse o Rony com dificuldade. – o Neville, o Krum e o – ele parou e pegou a outra miniatura e perguntou. – qual o nome desse aqui mesmo?

- Terry Boot...

- uhmmm. – Fred deixou faíscas de raiva surgirem em seus olhos. – quer dizer que até esse engomadinho da corvinal anda afim da minha garota? Quer dizer os outros tudo bem era meio óbvio...

Jorge balançou a cabeça penalizado do estado emocional do irmão, rogando a Merlin em silêncio para nunca se apaixonar... E tentando a todo custo ignorar a possessividade do irmão.

- por Merlin... Deixa de ser cego... O Terry convidou a Mione ontem para ir à homesgade com ele, ela só não conseguiu responder (ele parou rindo) pois o Rony saiu puxando ela dizendo que estavam atrasados para a aula.– Jorge riu. – ta certo que nada me leva a crer que o Malfoy ama a Mione, mas quebrar a cara dele é diversão gratuita e o Harry... Bom na dúvida, é melhor atacar...

Os dois concordaram.

- e fique em silêncio enquanto eu ilumino esta cabeça oca. – Jorge completou novamente sério, mergulhando em todo ar de guerra anterior. – Primeiro vamos derrubar os fracos, para depois nos concentrarmos nos reais alvos...

- certo! Destruir...

Fred gritou!

**ruivocerto**

Lino ficou parado em frente à entrada do dormitório das meninas apreensivo e assim que a viu esboçou um sorriso e se afastou.

Caminhou calmamente até a biblioteca e esperou.

Menos de dois minutos depois ela parou ao seu lado.

- espero que tenha novidades interessantes, Lino. – ela tinha uma voz doce quando queria Lino tinha que admitir e isso o fez sorrir.

- sinto que ficará muito contente sobre o que eu descobri. – ele parou para saborear o interesse da amiga. – Fred Weasley está apaixonado.

Ele riu por dentro ao ver a garota corar.

- por quem? – ela perguntou ansiosa.

Foi quando Lino Jordan percebeu a mancada, ele não sabia por quem...

Ele balançou a cabeça tristemente já pressentindo o ataque de nervos.

- bom isso eu não sei...

E o ataque veio.

- como assim não sabe? Você me vem todo sorridente me joga uma bomba dessa e não sabe?

Lino ficou em silêncio ouvindo o vasto repertório de xingamentos de Carol Bell enquanto balançava a cabeça e perguntava com coragem.

- isso significa que você não vai me agitar a sua irmã Katie não é?

Carol o olhou ainda atravessado e respirou fundo se controlando.

- vou ser sincera com você, somente porque você é muito meu amigo, vou lhe dar outra chance de descobrir por quem ele tá apaixonado, afinal com tudo o que eu estou fazendo tem que ser por mim, mas... – ela sorriu friamente. – nunca se sabe, você descobre isso até sexta e minha maninha estará saindo com você para Homesgade no dia seguinte.

E dizendo isso a mais nova Bell saiu o deixando sem palavras.

E Lino suspirou.

- gênio forte! Assim que eu gosto...

E saiu correndo tinha que descobrir o alvo do amor de Fred, ou não se chamava Lino.

**Fim do capitulo Dois.**

**Não é apenas um Ruivo... É o Ruivo certo! ® Vivis Drecco © 2007.**

**NT: oie gente, obrigada, sei que demorou mas agora ela ta completa e só não psoto tudo junto pois eu quero reviews!!!!**

**Ara Potter: ai moça demorei mas espero que tenha valido a pena...**

**Lemie-chan: Hummm tem que ser um ruivo especial... (quem lê minhas fics vê que aj tive quedas por alguns ruivos como carlinhos, e vamso ver quem é esse ruivo certo...**

**Hgranger: ai Mari, é verdade você ja tinha uma ideia do meu ruivo certo, por causa de secretus, mas eu mudei nesta fic... quer dizer ele é o ruivo certo!**

**Mile Mayfer: Qual será o ruivo... vamos ver!!!! eu sei quem é mas ainda não vou contar apesar de ficar façil depois desse capitulo.rsrsrsrs**

**Carol Cardilli: eu estou sentindo sau falta!!!!!!! e espero que curta muito e vou atualizar todas em breve beijos...**

**bjs**


	3. Capitulo 3 As táticas de Guerra

**Capitulo 3 – As táticas de Guerra de Fred, ops de Jorge.**

Fred e Jorge andavam com calma pelos corredores escuros de Hogwarts sem fazer barulho, graças a seus profundos conhecimento do terreno era lógico.

Os gêmeos pararam em frente ao salão comunal da Corvinal e sem dificuldade armaram a emboscada.

Após alguns preciosos minutos (quinze para ser correto, como diria a mini Mi, no ombro de Jorge, que já estava se afeiçoando com a presença dela) eles saíram sorridentes de volta para o seu salão comunal.

Agora era só apreciar o diz que me disse no café da manhã.

Fred tinha um sorriso sonhador no rosto.

Jorge tinha um vitorioso.

Ele era o bom!

**Capitulo 3.1 - Oponente Um. Terror psicológico.**

Hermione acordou ainda sonolenta e após tomar um banho rápido e se arrumar desceu as escadas com preguiça.

A cada passo que ela dava um pressentimento enorme lhe invadia.

Ela encontrou Rony e Harry e seguiu com eles pelos corredores em direção ao salão principal, quando viu um certo movimento anormal.

Os alunos estavam agitados demais, e ainda era muito cedo.

Ela estranhou.

Mas se sentou ao lado de Harry e começou a tomar um pouco de suco, quando seus olhos recairam na mesa da corvinal, mais precisamente em Terry, ela quase não conseguiu parar de piscar diante de tamanha luminosidade.

Terry estava coberto de alguma tinta florescente na cor pouco discreta amarelo ovo. – e parecia incrivelmente sem graça. - minutos depois uma onda de soluços o fizeram soltar penas também amarelas por todos o corpo arrancando risadas do salão inteiro.

Eram penas de canário.

Ela tentou desviar sua visão dele, e acabou caindo seus olhos nos gêmeos, que incrivelmente não riam.

Eram os únicos completamente sérios na grifinória.

Era estranho.

Mas ela não pode pensar muito sob o caso já que a voz de Rony a desconcentrou.

- olha só do que eu te salvei Mione, se não fosse por mim, você estaria de encontro marcado com o garoto canário!

Hermione fuzilou Rony e saiu a passos firmes do salão.

Fred que estava atento à conversa, sentiu ímpetos de esganar o irmão, ao ver Hermione ir até ao pobre Terry que saia do salão.

Ele ia estragar o plano.

Ele olhou para o irmão, que apenas olhava atento para o casal.

- Terry! – Hermione o chamou antes de saírem do salão. – o que aconteceu?

Terry olhou por um momento de soslaio para a mesa da sonserina e tremeu.

- nada Mione, é quer dizer Granger.

Hermione olhou para ele.

- quer dizer que você não foi atingido por algum feitiço? – ela o olhou incrédula.

- não, é apenas que... – ele olhou novamente para a mesa da sonserina e engoliu a seco. – eu... Errei em um feitiço...

Ele gaguejou e se recordou do bilhete que encontrara flutuando na entrada do seu salão comunal.

(Bilhete)

_Meu caro futuro defunto, é porque será isso que você se tornará se ousar repetir tal proposta – a de ontem. – para minha futura garota._

_Venho por meio de este pequeno feitiço lhe lembrar a sua posição na hierarquia deste colégio, que é bem longe da minha futura garota._

_Se você ousar se aproximar dela, chama-la, pelo primeiro nome, ou pior de Mione, como ouvi ontem! Ou outras coisas que não citarei para não lhe dar idéias, eu deixarei as brincadeiras não dolorosa__s__ e partirei para medidas drásticas..._

_E você sentirá saudade de ser um homem canário..._

_Com afeto, futuro namorado dela, D.M. (se tiver duvidas me procure na melhor mesa deste estabelecimento, é lógico na da sonserina, estarei apto a lhe tirar elas.)_

_Risada malvada._

–Só isso Granger... Adeus, eu tenho que convidar a Luna para ir à homesgade comigo.

Ele falou tão rápido que Hermione quase não conseguiu entender

Hermione o olhou como se ele fosse um louco e saiu andando, bufando...

- esse cara é doido, me convida para ir à homesgade em um dia, e no outro quer convidar a Luna... E que feitiço mais sem nexo...

Jorge se congratulou por dentro.

E Fred achou que seu irmão era capaz de leitura labial, quando após alguns segundos ele olhou para ele.

- oponente numero um fora de combate.

**Etapa terror psicológico. Executada com êxito!**

**Capitulo 3.2 – Oponente Dois. Má fama.**

Fred correu até Neville e o olhou com um sorriso enigmático.

E deu um grande abraço nele.

- faz tempo que eu não te vejo cunhado...

E saiu andando.

Duas horas depois todos em Hogwarts já sabiam das novas conquistas de Neville Longbottom, que em menos de duas horas fora pego dez vezes aos beijos pelos corredores...

É claro que isso não irritaria tanto Hermione se não fosse o fato de que ele lhe pedira para sair apenas uma semana atrás, e que ele fora pego com dez garotas diferentes e quando perguntado do porquê apenas dizia que era um colecionador...

Gina também bufava ao lado da amiga e dividia com as outras garotas a indignação.

Pobre Neville era o herói dos garotos e odiados pelas garotas, sem contar o fato de que tinha que se esconder das dez garotas em questão que insistiam em brigar umas com as outras assim que se olhavam.

Para cerca depois de algumas horas o esquecerem completamente.

Assim como todos. Exceto misteriosamente por Luna.

Luna não fora obviamente uma das garotas, mas no final da tarde resolveu que Neville seria seu primeiro item na coleção...

Pena que a coleção dela parou nele...

Em um canto Jorge se congratulava.

Ele era realmente bom! E ainda desencalhara o Neville e ainda por cima o deixara com as mãos dançantes longe da irmãzinha dele...

**Etapa Má fama, executada com êxito!**

**Capitulo 3.3 – Oponente três. Apenas Prazer.**

Draco Malfoy estava escondido há horas dentro do armário de poções.

Sentindo um calafrio lhe percorrer o corpo a cada barulho de passos.

Olhou no relógio apressado e se sentou, faltava ainda duas horas, para o efeito de a maldita poção acabar.

Bom segundo o que dizia o pergaminho que lhe enviaram.

(pergaminho)

_Caro amigo Malfoy._

_Fiquei sabendo de seus problemas emocionais decorrentes de sua briga com a adorável Pansy, então como você é muito meu amigo, resolvi intervir e joguei dentro do seu suco esta manhã, uma poção que o torna irresistível, mas como não podia fazer todas as garotas correrem atrás de você senão iria deixá-lo em maus lençóis acrescentei um pouco do cabelo da adorada Pansy e toda vez que ela o vir se jogará em seus braços e fará outras coisitas que não mencionarei, pois sou um cara tímido._

_Em outras palavras pare de azarar as garotas da grifinória, ou jogarei essa maldição eternamente em você..._

_É porque vai passar exatamente às cinco da tarde de hoje, se eu o ver novamente ciscando perto das nossas garotas, você vai ter que viver com a adorada Pansy para sempre no seu pé._

_Assinado seu amigo mais querido!_

Draco se encostou na parede suando frio.

Quando recebera o pergaminho não acreditara, mas ao ver a Pansy correndo na sua direção minutos depois, o fizeram além de correr acreditar!

Por Merlin se ele soubesse que dar uns catos na Katie Bell iria dar tanta dor de cabeça, ele teria escolhido dar em cima logo da Granger, pelo menos ele apostava que teria apenas que correr da ira física do Weasley e do Potter que jamais teriam intelecto para fazer tal feitiço.

Draco suspirou e pensou que devia andar com um livro de bolso...

Enquanto tentava imaginar qual ganso da grifinória fizera isso?

Será os gêmeos Weasley?

- não eles são burros demais?

Longe dali uma Pansy procurava Draco, com uma carta no bolso...

- droga o Snape vai me matar se eu não achar o Draco e entregar este recado...

E Jorge ria de se acabar...

Ele era formidável!

**Etapa Apenas prazer, executada com êxito!**

**Capitulo 3.4 e 3.5 – Dois oponentes e uma cajada só. – Sonhos!**

Harry acabava de se jogar na cama exausto e viu Rony fazer o mesmo.

E ouviu o barulho de passos.

- hei o que há com vocês dois hoje?

- apenas sono... Mi... Só isso... – Harry ainda respondeu antes de cair no sono.

Hermione ao ver que Rony já dormia deu de ombros e desceu. Acabara de almoçar e como eles tinham aula vaga resolveu os deixar descansar.

Depois os acordaria.

Escondido atrás das cortinas Fred e Jorge se aproximaram dos dois dorminhocos (graças a uma pequena dose de sonífero que Fred sabiamente jogara no copo de ambos.) murmuraram um feitiço.

E voltaram a se esconder, e por longos minutos (segundo a mini Mi, exatos quinze minutos e doze segundos, Jorge realmente estava se afeiçoando a pequena...) eles viram os rostos do irmão caçula e de Harry passarem por uma gama variada de expressões...

Desde o deleite ao medo. Passando por toques maliciosos, onde Jorge teve que segurar Fred para não estapear ou estuporar os sonhadores.

Para depois acordarem aos gritos!

E se olharem com cara de espanto e culpa.

Uma culpa que aumentou terrivelmente quando Hermione chegou correndo ao ouvir os gritos deles.

- o que houve? – ela disse tentando tocar em Harry achando que ele tivera outro sonho com Voldemort, mas este correu de seu toque como o diabo da cruz e Rony só de vê-la olhando para ele correu atrás do amigo.

Hermione balançou a cabeça e murmurou.

- este é o dia mais louco da minha vida...

Fred sorriu.

Jorge teve ímpetos de gritar que ele era o cara!

_(Sonhos... Mudando apenas que Harry sonhou que era ele e Rony que era ele é obvio. Que obviamente apenas Jorge sabia o conteúdo...)._

_Harry/Rony acordou sentindo o beijo quente de Hermione e sorriu fracamente, ela estava linda a saia curta da escola e a blusa meio aberta, ele se sentiu de repente quente..._

_- oi paixão... – ela ronronou no ouvido dele._

_- oi... – voz de Harry/Rony saiu fraca e rouca... E o calor que ele sentia por dentro aumentava ao sentir o caminho libidinoso da mão da namorada!_

_Ele gemeu..._

_E depois se viu em outra cena._

_Harry/Rony estava parado diante do padre esperando com ansiedade a noiva, enquanto via nos olhos de alguns um certo temor..._

_Mas nada importava para ele, estava se casando com sua melhor amiga, a mulher mais sexy que já conhecera que o fazia ficar novamente quente com apenas um olhar... E que todos se lichassem... Ta certo que eles cresceram juntos e que praticamente foram criados como irmãos... Ele não se importava para os boatos que alguns sussurravam..._

_Ele deixou uma lágrima escorrer, ao vê-la entrar..._

_Ela estava linda... E no meio da igreja ele teve pensamentos impuros._

_Corta para outra cena._

_Harry/Rony andava de um lado para o outro na enfermaria. Seu corpo estava tenso e ele podia ouvir o barulho fraco da esposa. Ela estava em trabalho de parto há algumas horas e isso o agoniava..._

_Ele ficou ouvindo em sua mente (fraca) já em frangalhos tudo o que alguns diziam..._

_- pobre Hermione, está tendo tanto trabalho, mas também aquela criança é praticamente fruto de incesto... É você não sabe que laços de sangue duram uma geração, mas os de criança duram sete?... Eles cresceram juntos então são irmãos sete vezes... E ainda gêmeos tadinha_

_No auge de sua dor Harry/Rony mal repararam no tom de voz meio risada e parecido com o de alguém muito conhecido..._

_E quando a parteira saiu da sala com os olhos vermelhos. Ele sentiu seu coração parar..._

_- minha esposa está bem? Meus filhos?_

_Harry/Rony a olhavam perdidos._

_- bom senhor Harry/Rony sinto lhe dizer, mas devido às circunstâncias, já esperávamos algumas anomalias, mas apesar disso..._

_E Harry/Rony entraram no quarto e viram nos braços de sua adorada esposa seus filhos..._

_E um grito nasceu na garganta dele._

_Seus filhos tinham a cara do Malfoy e do Snape..._

_O pavor foi tão forte que eles acordaram..._

E enquanto tomavam um banho frio e tremiam se olharam e juraram não encostar na Mione...

- que você tem Rony? – Harry perguntou tentando disfarçar...

- sonhei com aranhas... E você? – Rony também perguntou disfarçando.

- sonhei com Voldemort...

E Harry querendo esquecer totalmente a imagem sexy de Hermione resolve jogar ela para cima de Rony. Só que ele não contava que essa também era a idéia de Rony de esquecê-la só que ao contrario.

- e ai Harry/Rony o que você acha de você convidar a Mione para Homesgade acho que vocês fariam um bom par...

E se eles não tivessem com tanta pressa em gritar de medo teriam desconfiado de algo, mas somente puderam gritar.

- você tá louco a Mione é minha irmã... – os amigos disseram em coro.

**Etapa sonhos, executada com êxito!**

**Capitulo 3.6 – Oponente Seis. – Sinceramente sem comentários.**

Fred olhava para o irmão e voltava a andar em círculos.

- nós fomos bem sucedidos até agora, mas como assim você me diz que para o meu inimigo mais visível não faremos nada?

Fred ainda olhava com raiva para o mini Krum que lhe olhava com altivez.

Jorge andou até o irmão e não se conteve gritando em seu ouvido:

- Hello, tem vida inteligente ai, ou todos os neurônios se mudaram de mala e cuia?

Fred que não esperava tal reação do irmão caiu de bunda no chão.

- que você ta fazendo? Deixando-me surdo?

- olha eu não vejo à hora de você se acertar com a lindinha da Mione, pois teu intelecto esta tão em baixa com essa enfermidade que lhe assola que não vou nem falar nada. – Jorge viu que Fred ainda lhe olhava indagadoramente. - sinceramente, sem comentários, você acha que uma bruxa com a Mione, que é capaz de falar sei lá quantas línguas diferentes, que faz poções dificílimas como se fizesse brigadeiro, iria ficar com um cara que não consegue dizer o nome dela? E mora onde Gandalf perdeu as botas e morreu de hipotermia... Sem comentários, este se enforcou sozinho...

**Etapa Seis, executada com êxito! Que etapa?**

Enquanto Fred caia na risada Jorge o olhava sério.

- agora maninho, chegou à etapa mais difícil, conquistar a dama de ferro! E isso é completamente com você.

Fred sentiu um aperto no coração e seu coração acelerou.

Jorge ao ver o irmão atingir varias tonalidades de cor.

Caiu na risada.

Ele era o cara!

Agora era sentar e ver se o Fred também o era...

Mas por via das duvidas... Ele pensou rindo ele iria ter uma conversinha com sua doce futura cunhada...

**Fim do capitulo Três.**

**Não é apenas um Ruivo... É o Ruivo certo! ® Vivis Drecco © 2007.**

**NT: oie...**

**Passei só pra agradecer e dizer temos um beta conosco agora!!!! todo mundo gritando é Mari!!!!!!!! (os pompons balançando ao vento)**


	4. Capitulo 4 Hermione

**Capitulo 4 – Hermione.**

Hermione andou apressada para a biblioteca para encontrar Gina.

- o que foi Gina?

A ruiva lhe olhava encabulada...

- Mione você promete que não vai ficar com raiva?

Hermione apenas rolou os olhos e concordou. Não podia ser nada grave...

- e se eu disser que por acaso eu perdi um pergaminho, que por acaso está escrito com a sua letra, que por acaso eu escrevi para testar um feitiço que copia letras você vai ficar?

Hermione a olhava sentindo algo dentro dela estremecer.

- por acaso o que está escrito neste pergaminho, Gina.

O tom era baixo e silencioso e Gina pressentiu o perigo.

- bom... Já que você faz questão de saber é o... A frase é... – ela engasgou e viu Hermione ficar vermelha de antecipação. - "Sra. Hermione Jane Granger Weasley.".

Hermione sentiu de repente que faltava chão sob os seus pés. E compreendeu da onde alguns tiravam forças para usar as maldições imperdoáveis, pois somente o fato dela ser nova demais para amargar na prisão a impedirão de não lançar uma na amiga ruiva a sua frente.

- como assim? – Mione estava realmente vermelha.

- assim... – Gina tentou apaziguar. – pense talvez eles pensem que você gosta do Carlinhos, ou do Gui... O Gui é muito bonito... Eu gostaria do Gui se não fosse incesto...

Hermione não sabia se chorava ou ria do desespero da amiga.

- onde você o perdeu?

- no salão comunal.

E Hermione ponderou por um minuto...

Não podia ser tão ruim assim, talvez... Isso servisse como uma luva...

E Hermione corou.

E Gina muito astutamente percebeu isso...

- Mione me diga, por acaso existe uma possibilidade remota de você gostar de uns dos meus irmãos, quero dizer sei que você não gosta do Rony – as duas rolaram os olhos. – mas talvez...

Mas se Hermione gostava ou não Gina não descobriu no momento, pois a amiga apenas sorriu um sorriso indecifrável...

- talvez, afinal você tem alguns irmãos bem interessantes – e deu as costas saindo com algumas idéias em sua cabeça e outras respostas para estranhos acontecimentos recentes...

Mas seria fácil demais... Ela pensou... E nada em sua vida era fácil demais...

Ela tinha que achar Jorge Weasley e resolver a ultima peça do quebra cabeça...

**Fim do capitulo quatro.**

**Não é apenas um Ruivo... É o Ruivo certo! ® Vivis Drecco © 2007.**

**NT: olha este é bem curtinho e o próximo é o ultimo...**

**rsrsrs...**

Rhaissa : obrigada pelo coments!!!! espero que curta ainda mais este final bjs


	5. Capitulo 5 As táticas de Conquista

**Capitulo 5 – As táticas de conquista de Fred.**

Fred desceu as escadas correndo.

Ele tinha um plano.

Passara a noite em claro tentando encontrar algo, para conquistá-la.

Pensara em flores... E honestamente achara pobre demais.

Pensara em aprisionar Hermione junto a ele é lógico em um armário, e ali fazer algo louco, e conquistá-la.

Mas caiu na real e viu que não estava em um filme trouxa.

Pensou em escrever cartas se fingindo de admirador secreto, mas isso iria demorar, e ele não podia se dar a esse luxo, ou outros oponentes pedindo por morte surgiriam...

Foi quando uma pequena luz nasceu e sua mente...

Naquela exata hora em que ele achara que não havia mas solução que se tornara um bruxo sem idéias e tantos outros pensamentos negativos.

E Fred achou que era o cara!

Ele andou até o salão principal e encontrou já seu gêmeo sentado ao lado do alvo de seu amor e eles pareciam entretidos em uma conversa...

Fred sorriu e se escondeu queria estar em um lugar onde pudesse ver as reações dela.

Pena que ele não sabia ler lábios...

_(conversa entre Jorge Mione)_

_- quer dizer, que vocês não têm nada a ver com o infortúnio de alguns garotos deste colégio, nem com o fato de que Harry e Rony não conseguem olhar para mim direito, ou que Neville tenha se tornado o homem irresistível?_

_Mione perguntou e Jorge sorriu inocentemente._

_- eu te respondo sinceramente a isso se você me responder como não se engana ao descobrir que eu sou o Jorge?_

_Hermione olhou para ele sorrindo abertamente, afinal ele acabara de confessar o que ela queria ouvir. E com um tom de riso na voz, ela respondeu._

_- obrigada por confirmar para mim Jorge..._

_Jorge fechou a cara e teve a absoluta certeza de que Hermione sabia ler sua mente._

Foi quando várias corujas pousaram em frente à Hermione.

Uma delas trazia milhares de cartas para ela... (Quer dizer milhares é exagerar, mas algumas).

Uma outra, flores... Todas ainda em botões.

E uma outra um convite.

Hermione sorriu ao tocar as cartas e fechou por um segundo os olhos ao ser atingida pelo feitiço, em um segundo todas as cartas apareceram gravadas na mente de Hermione e ela aumentou o sorriso.

E anotou mentalmente que precisava aprender este feitiço.

No momento seguinte todas as flores desabrocharam e envolveram Hermione em seu perfume e ela realmente achou lindo...

E quando ela abriu o convite um sorriso malicioso se estampou em sua face, que estava tão vermelha quanto os cabelos do ruivo ao seu lado que olhava para o gêmeo na entrada do salão principal e sorria o parabenizando...

Ela leu em voz baixa o convite como que para saborear toda a felicidade que atingia seu coração... De forma avassaladora.

_Hermione... Minha Hermione..._

_Eu poderia viver infinitamente com você, preso em um minúsculo armário de vassouras e nenhum segundo de minha vida seria monótono, chato ou eu desistiria... Pois você é a mulher que torna este imenso mundo o mundo que eu quero viver... Com você..._

_Fred... Seu e único e exclusivo seu..._

Hermione se virou para Jorge e piscou. E se levantou e disse baixinho no ouvido dele, só porque estava muito feliz...

- porque apesar de você também ser um charme, não é exatamente o ruivo que eu amo... Sabe como é! Ele é o **ruivo certo!**

E caminhando a princípio calmamente na direção de Fred para depois correr e se jogar nos braços dele.

Hermione tinha um sorriso lindo no rosto e algumas lágrimas...

E quando Fred enlaçou sua cintura e lhe trouxe para mais perto dele, e ela pôde ver os milhares de pontos dourados dentro dos incríveis olhos azuis dele...

E a beijar com paixão sob aplausos de todo o colégio...

E ela se sentir embriagada com o cheiro de cereja e canela que vinha dele com o gosto de chocolate quente e pimenta...

Ele se afastou e riu.

- quer namorar comigo, Hermione?

- pensei que você nunca ia perguntar... – ela piscou marotamente.

Hermione sentiu que pela primeira e única vez em sua vida...

Fora fácil encontrar o ruivo certo para ela...

Afinal não é apenas um ruivo... É o ruivo certo...

E era seu...

Fred sorriu de encontro aos lábios de Hermione que o envolveu o trazendo para outro beijo...

E enquanto Jorge segurava sua pequena mini Mi e dizia emocionado...

- ai que lindo...

Harry e Rony respiravam aliviados...

Krum chorava em um canto...

Malfoy se repreendia por não ter tentado nada antes...

Neville sorria e olhava de canto de olho para Luna...

E Terry chorava copiosamente ao ver que caíra em uma cilada dos gêmeos...

Mas também concorrer com o Fred?

Lino Jordan fazia uma lista de novos nomes...

Carol Bell olhava para Jorge com interesse...

Gina tentava partir a cara de Carol...

**E Jorge ria.**

**Ele era definitivamente ****genial**

**Fim do capitulo Cinco.**

**Não é apenas um Ruivo... É o Ruivo certo! ® Vivis Drecco © 2007.**

**NT: Pois é pessoal!!! o Fred é o ruivo certo pra Mione nesta minha fic, mas o Jorge ah, o Jorge ele é o Cara... Ele é Genial...**

**Vou agradecer a todos que entraram nesta minha brincadeira, pois esta fic é curtinha e leve apenas para quebrar minha veia dramática que anda nas outras fics que eu escrevo...**

**espero que tenham rido tanto quanto eu, agradeço a minha Amiga Mariana a Hgranger por ter Betado os últimos cap desta fic que eu adoro...**

**Tanks especiais à**

**Carol Cardilli.**

**Hgranger.**

**Mile Mayfer.**

**Paty Selenita.**

**Lyaa Malfoy.**

**Lemmie-chan.**

**Ara Potter.**

**Rhaissa.**

**E aos Garotos de meu coração que não são gêmeos, e nem irmão, mas sãos os meus geniais amigos que eu amo...**

**Vitor e Vinicius... me inspiraram e muito... somente por estarem sempre comigo...**

**kisses**


End file.
